Love Story
by imboredoutofmymind
Summary: Songfic, This is a story about love, family and hurt, sorry not the best at summarys.


**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there, **

**On a balcony in some era**

_Flashback_

_Rose was standing on platform 9 3/4 with her parents, Uncle, Aunty, cousins and brother. She was about to start her first year of Hogwarts and was very exited, she was wearing her robes before she was even on the train. _

_"If your not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you" said Roses father Ron "But no pressure"_

_Roses cousin Lily and Roses brother Hugo laughed, but Rose felt her gut twisting around making her feel sick, by the look on her cousin Albus' face he was feeling it to. What if they weren't in Gryffindor? the first Weasley or Potter to do so. _

_"He doesn't mean it" said Roses mother Hermione and her Aunt Ginny, Rose saw her father was no longer paying attention, she looked to were he and her Uncle Harry were looking, about fifty yards away stood a family of three, There was a tall man with blonde, receding hair which emphasised his pointed chin he was wearing a dark coat buttoned up to his chin. Next to him was a beautiful women with long, lush blonde hair. Inbetween them stood a boy who looked around Roses age, he looked like the man but he was slightly more attractive._

_"So that's little Scorpius" said Ron under his breath, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains" Rose turned back to look at the boy, to try and measure him up and see if he would be much competition._

_"Ron, for heaven's sake" said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

_"You're right sorry" said Ron, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Wealsey would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood" Rose blushed at the prospect of marrying that boy, he was very cute. _

**See the lights, the party the ballgowns**

**see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I know**

It was christmas time in Roses fifth year at Hogwarts, there had been a major suprise at the start of the year, they were having the triwizard tornament, everyone was exited, the Gryffindors more so because James Potter had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion, Rose had been very proud of her cousin that moment, but she couldn't wait for him to open the yule ball, he wasn't the most coordinated person while on ground, and he was the complete oposite of graceful, it was going to be funny. Rose was up in her dorm putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. When she came down the stairs all her friends wolf-whistled.

"My, is that Rose Wealsey, damn she is fine tonight!" said her best friend Ellen. Rose blushed, she didn't have much make-up on tonight, just some simple eyeshadow, masscara and lip-gloss, her hair was up in an elegant knot and her baby pink dress went very well with her complexion and brown hair. Even James had to do a double take,

"Is that my little annoying cousin?" he asked

"Who are you calling annoying?" laughed Rose. Rose and Ellen had to go down to the entrence hall to meet up with their dates, Ellen was taking Henry Wilson from Ravenclaw, and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Rose was going with a guy called Josh from Drumstrang, he was an alright looker, and he had been the first person to ask her, she had been hoping for someone else to ask her but everyone of her cousins would have had a fit or something. When the doors were open Rose couldn't shut her mouth, The Great Hall looked like an ice castle, it was just so beautiful. Josh laughed at her expression, "What?" she asked blushing, "Nothing" he said. They sat at a table with some of his friends that had gone with some of Roses friends. Rose couldn't get of the sheer beauty of the place. She turned around to look at everybody else, she saw Scorpius Malfoy with Tabitha Flint. In Roses opinion he could do so much better, tonight Scorpius looked extremely handsome, his black robes did make his hair slightly whiter, but he was looking so attractive. Rose turned her focus back onto her date and friends, when it came time to eat many people were confused at how to get the food, there were menus but no waiters. Rose looked up to the main table were the champions and teachers were sitting, she saw them speaking to the menus so she did the same.

Soon it came time for the champions to dance, unfortunetlly, for some reason, James was acutally an ok dancer, in fact he was better then ok, he was really good. After a while other people joined them, "shall ve?" asked Josh holding his hand towards her, "Of course" said Rose and she exepted his hand. Josh wasn't the best dancer, but from what Rose could see he wasn't the worst. Then a fast song came on, Rose was about to walk off, "Come one lets dance" said Josh,

"That's ok, you can dance with someone else if you want, I'm not the best dancer here" Rose said, Josh looked a bit upset but then he did as she said, got another partner. Rose returned to her seat to watch everyone. Rose saw Scorpius walking towards her,

"Hi" he said, his eyes travling up and downm "Youlookbeautiful" he said in rush, blushing.

"Thanks" smiled Rose, and he sat down and they talked for what seemed ages, he looked down at his hands like he was struggling to say something,

"Do...... you...... want..... to........ dance...." he said slowly

"Yes" Rose laughed, and they jumped up to the fast beat.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juilet**

**And I was crying on a stair case**

**Begging you please don't go**

Scorpius and Rose were having such a good time dancing that the didn't notice James come over.

"What the hell are you doing dancing with Malfoy?" he spat

"James, I'm just having some fun, is that not aloud?" asked Rose

"Not with Death Eaters sons!" he yelled, the people standing around us looked at Scorpius in fear.

"A son is not his father" said Rose, James glared at Rose, he then turned his attentions on Scorpius

"Stay the hell away from my cousin! you go near her again and I'll hex you so bad you'll never think straight again!" with that he marched off. Scorpius glared at James,

"I have to go" he muttered

"No don't go, don't listen to him" Rose said, catching Scorpius' arm

"Rose let go!" he said, he tugged his arm away and walked off. Rose felt her eyes fogging up, she didn't want to cry here in front of all these people so she ran out to the stair case. She only made it half way up before she was shaking with tears. James walked over to her, he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Rose, but just that guy, Malfoy! really?" he asked

"I like him, you can't control who you like" Rose said

"But he's a Malfoy" said James

"Not by choice!" said Rose, tears zigg zagging down her cheek

"I'll never understand you" James muttered "And I'll never accept Malfoy" Rose glared at him, she stood up and walked up to the Gryffindor dormitries, leaving James sitting there confused at what he had done wrong.

**And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be wating all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story **

**Baby just say yes**

**So I sneek out to the garden to see you**

**we keep quit cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

Rose was lying in bed feeling sick, she wanted to run to Scorpius to tell him she loved him, loved him? did she just think that? love him? Scorpius Malfoy? A Slytherin? A Malfoy?. Her family would disown her for sure, but you can't help who you fall for, nor should you fight it. But what it he doesn't feel the same way? Rose sat on the edge of her bed. She got up and walked down to the common room, what was this going to achive? It's not like she could get into the Slytherin dormitries anyway, but her feet seemed to have a will of their own, Maybe he's still at the ball? she walked out of the poritrat hole and down to the entrance hall, she stood there for a moment, what am I to do now? She felt an unknown force pulling her outside the castle and over to the gardens, she followed a path, outside was dark, the only light coming from the full moon, the twinkling stars and the flying faries. She saw someone sitting on a bench, she came and sat beside them.

"Rose" whispered Scorpius, Rose put finger to his lips, she looked into his grey, dreamy eyes

"Shh" she whispered "Close your eyes" he did so, Rose pulled away her finger and leaned forward, she kissed him full on the mouth, at first he was suprised but soon he started pressing harder and harder. When the broke apart for air Rose whispered "Take me somewhere we can be alone" He thought for a moment, he smiled and pulled her up.

"Come on" he said and he pulled her along

"Where are we going?" Rose laughed, Scorpius pulled her to The Whomping Willow,

"What are we doing here?" asked Rose puzzled, Scorpius just smiled

"Shh and watch" he said, he pulled out his wand and levitated a stick, he floated the stick towards a knob at the base of The Whomping Willow, as soon as the stick made contact The Whomping Willow froze, "Come one" he said and pulled her towards it,

"What are we doing?" Rose asked

"Escaping Hogwarts" he replied, he pulled her through a little hole, they walked for what seemed ages,

"Where are we going?" asked Rose

"You'll see" replied Scorpius, soon they arrived in the inside of what looked like a shabby building, every piece of furniture had been clawed or ripped to pieces.

"Where are we?" asked Rose in wonder

"The shrieking shack, and completely alone" he said, Rose noticed how close he was to her, she smiled and he grabed her waist and kissed her passionetly.

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlett letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juilet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go**

Rose woke up with a huge smile on her face, "What's your problem?" asked Ellen grumpily

"I don't have a problem, why?" asked Rose

"Cause your grinning like an idot, and we have a ton of homework" she said, Roses smiled fadded a bit. "I had forgotten"

Rose stumbled into the The Great Hall, she sat next to James, "Morning James" she said happily, completely forgetting their disagreement last night, "Morning" he mumbled not meeting her eyes. Rose started buttering her toast when the morning post arrived. James jumped up and power walked from the room, weird. Rose contuined to spread strawberry jam on her toast when a scarlett letter droped infront of her. "Shit Rose you got a howler" laughed Albus

"Shit" said Rose, suddenly the letter burst and she heard her father voice yelling at her.

"DANCING WITH A MALFOY?! YOU DISGRACE THE NAME WEASLEY! YOU DISGRACE GRYFFINDOR! Rose felt her face burn, she heard her father voice from the other side of the room, she saw Scorpius' face of shock and saw a howler in front of him. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU FILTHY DEATH EATER" the whole of Slytherin were laughing at him.

He got up and stormed from The Great Hall, Rose jumped up and ran after him, when she got to the Entrance Hall she couldn't see him, she ran outside to look and saw him nearing the lake she ran after him.

**And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be wating all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story **

**Baby just say yes**

"Scorpius" Rose called, he still kept walking, when Rose finally caught up to him she was huffing and puffing. "What?" he snapped

"Don't listen to him" she said

"He's your father!" he spat,

"Come on, lets go somewhere we can be alone, lets go to the shrieking shack" she said happily

"Come on baby, just say yes and lets go" she said pulling his arm, He snatched his arm away

"No!" he said and walked off leaving a confused Rose behind.

**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult but it's real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

"Your better off without him anyway" said Hugo

"Yeah, I mean he's a Malfoy, your probrarly feeling something for him cause he's something you can't get" said Albus

"You shouldn't like him at all Slytherin plus a Gryffindor equals not gonna work as does Malfoy plus Wealsey" spat James, Rose jumped up from her seat

"Stop trying to tell me how to feel" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose walked outside, her tears blurred her vision and she feel into the snow, she just laid there letting the cold snow melt against her warm cheeks. She felt someone grab her arms and softly pull her up.

"What are you doing?" he asked quitely, Rose saw who it was and she pulled herself away, she a look of pain cross his face.

"What do you want?" she asked, he whipped a tear away from her cheek, she relised she was still crying. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"My family are trying to tell me how to feel, they are trying to tell me that we don't belong" she spat, her words stung him.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"Scorpius I love you" Rose said, Scorpius looked at her in suprise, she felt shocked at what she had said, then a warm feeling expanded in her stomach, she knew what she said was true.

"I love you" he said, Rose smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but he gentaly pushed her away.

"It's to difficult, no one would understand" he said despretly

"This love is difficult yes, but it's real, how many people, in their whole life find real love?" she asked. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her sweetly.

"This is a mess" he smiled

"We'll make it out" she said, Scorpius laughed and kissed her again

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

Rose woke the next week, it was a saturday and a day in Hogsmead. Scorpius had been acting real weird all week and been avoiding Rose, Rose was thinking that he no longer liked her, she cried every night he didn't talk to her, not only that but James was ignoring her. Rose felt frustrated, what had she done wrong? She got dressed in muggle clothes, plain jeans and a warm jacket. Rose and Ellen walked out of The Three Broomsticks, Ellen saw Henry, she smiled shyley, ever since the yule ball they had been seeing each other. "Go on" said Rose nicely, Ellen didn't not need to be told twice she bounced over to him leaving Rose alone, she slowly walked around trying to find any friends, she couldn't find any. She walked towards the skrieking shack, she just stood in front of it for ages remebering the night her and Scorpius had spent there, tears trickled down her face as she thought that maybe he didn't love her like he had once claimed to. She heard a rustling from behind her, she turned quickly withdrawing her wand, "Whoa!" Scorpius help up his arms showing he ment no harm.

"What do you want?" Rose snapped, after wanting to see and talk to him for so long she found that now the time came she didn't want to so much. Scorpius looked sadly,

"Listen Rose, I knew you'd be pissed of but I need to explain" he said, Rose turned her back on him, she didn't want him to see her crying, he came over, he turned her around and made her face him, "What's wrong Rose?" he asked worry all over his voice.

**And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think**

**Down to the ground and pulled out a ring**

"Scorpius I've been feeling so alone, why haven't you been talking to me?" asked Rose, Scorpius looked at her, "I'm sorry, i've needed to do something" he said

"What? what is so important that you haven't even had the time to speak to me?" shouted Rose

He grabed Roses arms and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

**And said marry me Juilet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

"Rose i've been trying to turn your father and cousins around, and I only recently got them to accept me" He smiled "Will you offically be my girlfriend?" Rose looked at him in shock, Scorpius stopped smiling, "Baby please say yes" he said despretly. Rose smiled at him, she grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips onto hers. When they broke apart he said "You didn't answer my question" he whispered "I thought my response would have made my answer obvious" she whispered back, he smiled and they kissed again.


End file.
